


A Little Bit of Magic

by pearlydewdrop



Series: Buckle Some Swash and Snowflakes (Xmas Fanfics) [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An owl swooped in the window of the Gryffindor common room. "Merry Christmas, Love. Meet me on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. You've got a piercing eyed and smouldering scoundrel waiting for you. I will be anticipating your imminent arrival. Yours always, Killian P.S extra layers would be advised." Captain Swan. Hogwarts AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Magic

A Little Bit of Magic

A/N: just a little christmas captain swan hogwarts au. enjoy!! and Merry Xmas,guys!!!

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid December Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Arendale sisters were punished for enchanting snowballs to follow Professor Hopper, bouncing off of his curly head. The few owls that had battled through the stormy weather had to be nursed back to health by the gamekeeper and care of magical creatures teacher, Professor Locksley. Everyone had taken to wearing thick scarves and their dragon hyde gloves (usually for Herbology) as the travelled around the school from class to class. 

It was Christmas morning. The snow was falling thick and piling up against the windows of the Gryffindor common rooms high up in one of Hogwart's towers. It was still dark out even though it was nearing seven in the morning and a cold bite wafted through the window that was stained with a golden lion surrounding by scarlet banners, matching perfectly with the Gryffindor crest. The house elves were occupied down at the kitchen cooking a large christmas dinner of several hundred turkeys, geese, pudding and fruit cakes for the students staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas break. Professor Gold proweled around the corridors giving unexpected detentions and trying to avoid the curious eyes of the school librarian, Professor Belle French.

Peeves was busy setting up Christmas themed traps and pranks inside suits of armour to play on any unsuspecting first years that were staying around for the holidays. 

A loud clattering echoed through the window (but not loud enough to wake the sleeping girls) as a large white gull stretched, clumsily through the window of the dormitory. The gull flew straight for the four poster closest the door, colliding with the head of a sleeping Emma Swan. She jumped. "What the H-". Turning to face the guilty bird. She rolled her eyes recognising him as her boyfriend's pet owl. "Couldn't have waited for a half decent hour could he". She grumbled more to herself than to the gull as she untied the letter that the previously mentioned bird was gesturing towards. She unrolled the parchment to find a few short lines. 

Merry Christmas, Love. 

Meet me on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. 

You've got a piercing eyed and smouldering scoundrel waiting for you. 

I will be anticipating your imminent arrival.

Yours always, 

Killian 

P.S extra layers would be advised.

She grunted. 'Why was he such an early riser, who's ego apparently didn't need any sort of caffeine before turning on full blast first thing in the morning'. She took her time getting up so she wouldn't wake the others in the beds closest to hers. Mary Margaret would surely go on about how cute they are for ages and end up spilling the whole story to David. The last thing Emma wanted was her foster brother knowing the details of her and her Slytherin boyfriend's relationship, who David had decided he didn't like when Killian and Emma had started going out last year. It was already awkward enough with her brother dating her best friend mainly because Mary Margaret was the kind of person who shared every detail of her date and encouraged others (however unwilling) to do the same. 

The Nolans had adopted Emma years ago when she was ten years old. Before then she had been shuffled around from one foster home to the next because her magic was causing trouble wherever she went. She had not taken their surname, though because she always feared that the moment she made something official it would be torn away from her.

Emma threw on some jeans, the woolen sweater that her foster mother Ruth had made her last year and a coat and scarf. She stuck Killian's Christmas present in her pocket before pulling back one of the crimson curtains surrounding her four poster, went down the stairs and into the empty common room. The house elves had relit the fire and turned on lots of bunches of little red fairy lights. Several wizards chess sets and decks of cards for exploding snap were strewn across the tables not to mention chocolate frog wrappers and school books. 

Emma made it out of the Gryffindor common room snd through the porthole with no more then a disapproving glance from the fat lady ( a portrait of a plump woman dressed in pink silk who's life as a painting seemed to revolve around asking the house password and getting tipsy with her friends by drinking all of the wine in the portrait of monks on the third floor) that guarded the Gryffindor tower and a curt nod and a quiet "Merry Christmas" from Gryffindor's resident house ghost, Nearly Headless Nick.

Emma made her way up the corridor towards the revolving staircases. They were quite strange as they had several trick steps that only older students remembered to jump as the hurried to class. Many lead to different parts of the castle depending on what time of the week or whst time of the day it was. Some doors could only be opened by speaking a password, others by answering a riddle several you even had to tickle in the right place for it to consider letting you through. 

She had just made her way up to the seventh floor thankfully without meeting any teschers or Peeves. (A complete nuisance of a poltergeist who delighted in making every students life harder by pulling carpets out from under you on the day you were late for class to making himself invisible until the point where her would jump up and grab your nose all the while shouting gleefully. "Got your conker!".) 

Emma made her way to the end of the corridor that Killian had asked to meet her in and looked around surprised that he was not yet here. (He always that it's apparently bad form to keep a lady waiting). Emma snorted. Typical Killian. Always a gentleman despite what the most of the school has come to believe (including her ip to a year and a half ago). Suddenly she felt two arms wrap firmly around her waist. Killian chuckled. "Wow, Love. I didn't know you thought of me so early in the morning". 

Emma turned around in his embrace and look up at him torn between annoyance, amusement and an urge to be rid of the distance between their lips. He smiled, all dark hair and sea blue eyes ablaze with mischief and affection. She rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Jones. I was just asking myself why I continue to date a guy who wakes me up at six am on Christmas morning" she said jokingly. He chuckled and added teasingly. "I know you were thinking about me, Love. Open book, remember?. And secondly I wake you up so early because yours is the first face I like to see in the morning ". Emma smirked. "Screw you".

Her voice is happy and the serious tone that is usually there is gone. He loves her like this, he loves her always but his is amazing. He never imagined her being this trusting, this carefree with him letting all of her walls down. He loves her fierceness, her gumption, her stubborness. Not that he has told her any of this yet, it would scare the daylights out of her and she would run for the hills. For now he would be patient. Killian smiles loving how much she has changed him. Emma smiles and pulls him towards her by a few vital centimetres and crushes her lips with his. 

Killian smiles into the kiss as Emma thinks how much he has changed her since they first kissed last Christmas at the Yule Ball, the official beginning of The Triwizard Tournament. Killian had been worried sick about his brother Liam competing in the tournament's second task and Emma who had recently become close friend with him despite the fact the student of their houses were usuallly sworn enemies. Emma knew that Killian had been crushing on her for years, hell, most of their year knew. She was shocked that night because she had never seen him so upset before and right then she realised her feelings for him. He asked her out the following morning at breakfast.

They pull back a few minutes later due to the lack of oxygen, panting but satisfied. "Alright Jones, now you have me woken up what have you planned". Emma smirked. Killian smiled, his eyebrows bobbing up. "How would you feel about getting out of here and spending Christmas morning in Hogsmeade". Emma laughed lightly before pecking him on the lips . "Why not?. It'll be worth the detention from Gold". Killian smiled despite the mention of his least favourite teacher (Killian must have been the first Slytherin student that Gold has taken a disliken to) and kissed her back ardently. "Always knew there was a little pirate in you, Swan". Emma hummed, wrapping her left arm around his waist, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. They fitted together like pieces of a puzzle, like magic.

"Killian" she said after a long moment knowing that if she thought about this too much she would over analysis it. "I think I love you". Killian turned towards her shock and disbelief evident on his features, his bright eyes shining. Emma pulled back slightly, the panic beginning to set in. It was true. She does lobe him and has for a while now. She loves all of him in every way from his sarcastic and sexual innuendos to his massive ego. She loves how his eyes brighten when her eyes meet his. She loves how his eyes turn from bright blue to navy with desire when she unexpectedly pullls him into a broom cupboard because she wants to kiss him. She loves how he's always patient and waits until she's ready to move their relationship forward. She loves that he loves her enough to not say 'I love you' when she wasn't ready. But she's ready now, the only question is?. Does he feel the same way?. 

The had just come to the end of the entrance hall and were heading towards the large oak doors. Killian's shocked face slowly turned from disbelief to delight. He took her by the hand and gently pulled her out into the morning snow that was well above their ankles and still falling gently. "Do you mean it, Love?". Emma nodded. He smiled his eyes widening and brightening. Killian smiles and pulls Emma in gently by her thick woolen scarf. "I love you too, Swan". Before pulling the few final millimetres and connecting their lips. Emma smiled into his warm mouth knowing things with get harder from here but if she had Killian with her it would be worth it. 

"So Jones, I hope this doesn't mean we are obliged to go to Madam Puddifoot's" said Emma laughing as Killian gently pulled away, his face serious. "Bloody shop. It's unnatural, Love. No tea shop should ever be that pink with all that bloody confetti". Emma laughed wrapping her arm around his waist as he wrapped his arm arond her shoulder. "Damn straight, we're not going back there again. Wanna go to the Three Broomsticks?:. Killian smiled and kissed the top of her head still slightly in disbelief at the fact she confessed her love for him and horror at the thought of the teashop. "Aye, Love. Sounds perfect".

Emma smiled, rubbing his back slightly before grinning"You're buying" and tossing a snowball in his direction. He chuckled. "Bad form, Swan". She shook her head. "And you're a gentleman right,Jones". He smiled mischievously. "Most of the time" before throwing a snowball that hit her hard on the shoulder. She scowled, feigning annoyance and chased after him before he caught her, the force of her barreling playfully into his embrace made Killian loose his balance and ending with the two of them fallling into the snow, laughing hysterically. Killian smiled down at her, triumphantly from where he was lying on top of her. "Merry Christmas,Love". She sat up half-way his arms not moving from either side of her and kissed him passionately. "You too, Jones". He laughed and rolled off of her, pulling her on to his lap and merging their mouths again. Then Suddenly. "Jones!!. Swan!!.". Startled they pulled apart although still wrapped up in each other only to come face to face with a smirking Professor Robert Gold. "Two weeks of detention for both of you". They groaned, pulling each other up but standing a safe distance of 10 inches apart despite the cold. Professor Gold smirked. "And forty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin".


End file.
